Our Bond
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 31. Prompt: author's choice. Omegaverse


**Simon**

This cannot be happening. I turn my private bathroom upside down. My pills aren't here. Panic floods me.

I tear apart my room next, but I still can't find anything. _Fuck_. I need them. My heat will be coming up any day now. Maybe even today.

When I was a kid, I was taken in by the Grimm-Pitch family. They're a family of alphas. Their condition for taking me in was that I suppress my omega scent, heats… everything. I was glad to do so.

I got to grow up with Baz and his siblings… and his parents were good to me, too. They paid for my schooling and clothes. They hadn't even asked questions when Aunt Fiona brought me here. I still don't know why she picked me up from the alley I was living in.

Baz is my closest friend. I know he doesn't approve of me suppressing my omega biology, but it's not up to either of us. Baz says that my suppressants could make me infertile if I keep taking them like I do. I don't care. I just want our family.

Omegas are seen as weak in our society. It's stupid, I'm pretty strong myself… but the second someone is found to be an omega… Well, most are carted off to breeding facilities or are made slaves. The only way around it is to bond an alpha, but most alphas only want an heir.

I growl and try finding the damn pills again. They're so rare, I won't be able to get more for a month.

"Trouble, Snow?" Baz's voice comes from the doorway.

I spin around, ignoring how handsome he is with his black hair falling around his pale face. "My suppressants are gone!"

"Oh. Pity." Baz doesn't seem fazed.

I want to scream at him about how I need them, but Baz crosses the room to me in two strides. He jerks me to my feet. I'm about to ask what he's doing, when Baz buries his face in my throat.

I freeze. His breath is warm on my skin. I instinctively bare my neck for him. Every cell in my body is screaming at me to obey my alpha. Baz isn't my alpha though.

I feel Baz's nose brush along my scent gland. My knees feel weak. "Baz?" I mumble.

"It's almost time. Can you walk?" he asks abruptly.

I nod and Baz drags me out of my room. I feel hot, flustered, but I follow Baz through the manor. It's getting hard to think about anything besides Baz's hand in mine. We leave the manor and then Baz is pulling me across the lawn.

"Where are we going?" I ask breathlessly.

"The old cottage where the servants used to live. I stocked and cleaned it."

I'm about to ask why, when I trip over a rock. Baz catches me and lifts me into his arms. I don't understand anything that's going on.

"Baz, my pills," I say, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You won't be needing them anymore."

I blink, but before I can demand to know what Baz meant, we're entering a small cottage. I look around, my brows furrowed.

Baz carries me into a bedroom. It's smaller than any of the rooms in the manor, but I like it. It feels more homey.

"Baz… What's going on?" I ask slowly, looking up at the alpha.

Baz sets me on my feet and stares at me with his pretty grey eyes. He's looking at me like he's restraining himself.

Then, he's kissing me. His lips are cool against my heated skin, but it feels good. I kiss him back, following his lead. I feel like I'm turning into jelly. Luckily, Baz is holding me up or I doubt my legs would be supporting me.

His cool hands slip under my shirt, making me shiver. My whole body feels hot. My heat…

"Baz," I tear my lips away from his, "I'm going into heat. I need my suppressants."

"No, you don't. Those pills are destroying your body." Baz frowns at me. "Besides, you won't need suppressants once we're bonded. They won't work on you anymore."

I stare at Baz with wide eyes, wondering if I heard him right. He's holding my gaze.

"Why?" I ask dumbly.

"So eloquent, Snow." Baz rolls his eyes and pulls me flush against him. "We're bonding because I know you love me and I love you. It's the perfect solution. You won't be drug off for breeding and you won't be on those damn pills."

My face turns bright red. I can feel it. How did Baz know I love him? I tried so hard to keep it secret. There are so many holes in his plan though.

"What about your parents?"

"They already gave their blessing. Can we get on with this now?"

He's so romantic. I roll my eyes, but Baz strips my clothes off before I can protest. I don't even understand how he moved that fast. Then, he's naked too.

My face heats up. His naked body is sexier than my wildest dreams. I want to protest again, but I can't find it in me to do so. I want to bond with Baz. If he wants it as well…. There's no more reason to debate it.

I pull him into a kiss this time. It's like my heat came full force as soon as I accepted that Baz was going to be my mate.

Baz backs me into the bed. I let myself fall back and stare up at him. His gaze rakes over my body.

He's on top of me a moment later, kissing down my body. I tangle my fingers into his silky black hair, arching into him instinctively.

My hormones are on overdrive. It's getting hard to even breathe. Baz flips me around and kisses down my spine. He doesn't stop when he reaches my arse.

I moan into the pillow, seeing stars as his tongue runs over my slick entrance. Baz chuckles and licks the slick dripping out of me. I'm shaking by the time he presses his tongue into my hole.

Harsh pants leave my mouth. I never imagined this would feel so good. Every nerve in my body is on fire, but Baz's touch soothes the heat.

Too soon, he's pulling away. He rolls me onto my back again and smirks down at me. He looks like he's going to eat me.

Instead, he lifts my legs onto his shoulders. "Deep breath."

I obey him, inhaling deeply, as I feel his cock nudging at my entrance. Baz meets my eyes. He looks softer than I've ever seen him.

He pushes inside of me with one quick thrust, filling me with him entirely. Dimly, I'm aware that this should hurt, but all I feel is my instincts rejoicing at my mate's cock.

"Alright, Snow?" he gasps, pale skin flushed.

I nod, not trusting my voice to speak. Baz dips his head and kisses me. His movements start slowly, letting me get used to his dick. Soon, my hips are jerking up to meet his. I don't want slow. Every part of me is begging for his knot.

"I'm trying not to hurt you, Snow," he grunts.

"I'm not hurting. Just.. Move properly?" I plead desperately. "And call me Simon. If we're going to be mates, than you might as well."

"Fuck, Simon," Baz grumbles, picking up his pace.

His nails are digging into my hips as he moves his lips down my neck. I barely feel it when his teeth clamp down on my scent gland. A broken cry leaves my throat. I can feel the bond form and take root in me.

The feeling of being tied to Baz is incredible. I can feel his emotions. I can feel love pouring out of him. I can feel his relief.

When he knots me, I orgasm, shooting my spunk between us. He's filling me, locking me to him. There's no place else I'd rather be.

Baz pauses for a moment, gazing down at me with wide eyes. Then, he clears his throat. "Your turn to bite me."

I blink up at him dumbly. Most alphas don't let their omega bond them when they take a mate. I hesitate, but Baz only bears his throat. So, I lean up. I breathe in his scent, running my lips over his gland.

"Simon..." Baz murmurs, his fingers threading into my curls.

I bite down on his scent gland, letting blood and scent fill my mouth. Our bond grows more powerful. I am Baz. Baz is me.

"Baz," I mumble, shifting as his knot twitches inside of me.

"Mm?" Baz is resting his head on my shoulder.

"Did you hide my meds?"

"No. I flushed them down the toilet."

* * *

 **Baz**

There is no way in hell I'm ever telling Simon the truth. That Fiona scented him a mile away when he was a kid. His scent was so powerful, she new he would produce strong heirs. Even more so when she had seen how strong he was.

My parents took him in with the intention that he and I make heirs for the Pitch name after university. My parents didn't see at first that the suppressants (which are illegal by the way) were damaging Simon. I finally convinced them last month to let me bond him now.

They protested at first. They wanted heirs. Not for us to bond. I told them that the only way I'm giving them heirs is if I can bond him. I love him. He's my mate. I could sense that when we first met. Simon has always been oblivious to that sort of thing... But then, last month, we were drinking. He got pissed and slurred that he loves me.

That's why I was so adamant about this. I'm going to hold onto Simon Snow for as long as I live. He's my mate now.


End file.
